As a terminal develops constantly, a growing number of application programs can be installed on the terminal, such that messages including messages pushed out by application programs and received by the terminal also become more and more. In this case, how to display various messages received by the terminal to a corresponding terminal user in time becomes a technical problem urgently to be solved.
In particular, at present, the terminal can display various messages received by the terminal to the corresponding terminal user in the following manner: receiving an unlock instruction for a lock screen interface that is given by the terminal user; entering into the home page of the terminal and displaying total number of messages corresponding to respective applications when it is determined that authentication of the unlock instruction is passed; after that, if a message display instruction (such as a click instruction) given by the terminal user for a certain application is received, then a message list corresponding to the application is displayed, and further content of this message is displayed in a corresponding display interface according to the message display instruction (such as a click instruction) given by the terminal user for a certain message in the message list, in order that the terminal user browses the corresponding content of the message.
It can be known from the above content that, in the existing message display process, after determining that the lock screen interface is unlocked, the terminal is capable of displaying specific content of the message only after having received the message display instruction given by the terminal user according to the total number of messages and/or message list corresponding to respective applications, such that flows of displaying messages become complicated and have low efficiency, thereby reducing user experience.